Nameless Beauty
by A Sirius crush on Moony
Summary: Draco wakes up to find a mysterious man standing in his room. The more frustrating the man becomes, the more Draco wants to kiss him. Draco/Scabior slash. For M


**Another entry for the 2012 Mew & Mor's Weird Pairings Competition. This is SLASH! Scabior/Draco.**

**Hope you like. Again, very different from what I usually write :)  
**

* * *

**Nameless Beauty  
**

"Wake up, beautiful."

Draco opened his eyes quickly and sat up to see who it was who was talking to him. A man – tall, dark-haired, brooding smile. He had his hand rested on the doorframe, and his head was tilted to one side. He waggled his eyebrows at Draco, who swallowed hard.

Who was this man, standing in his bedroom? Calling him _'beautiful'_? What the hell was he doing here?

"Who are you?" Draco asked, standing up and turning his nose up at the man – after all, he had no right being here in _his_ house.

The man laughed and rolled his eyes, taking a step forward into Draco's room. "I'm your... well, how can I put it? Your babysitter."

Draco scowled at him. _Babysitter_. He wasn't a baby. He didn't _need_ a babysitter, and especially not this man. He looked terrible. Probably had muggle blood, and Draco definitely didn't want anything to do with someone like _that_.

"I don't need a babysitter," Draco snapped. "I'm fine by myself."

"Your mother asked me to look after you, mate," the man replied in a bored tone. "You'll just have to deal with me."

"Well, I'm seventeen years old. I'm fine. You can just go downstairs and make me breakfast or something."

"Aha! No no no," the man drawled. "I don't think so, beautiful."

"Stop _calling_ me that," Draco said, gritting his teeth. This man was getting on his nerves and they'd only been talking for a minute or so.

"Or _what_, beautiful?" The man stepped forward so that he was standing right above Draco. "What are _you_ going to do?"

"I'll tell my father about this!" Draco shouted, not caring that he spat in the man's face. He didn't look annoyed or disgusted, just amused. Draco hated that. He hated how the man seemed so much more superior to him. "What's your name?" he demanded.

"Scabior," he replied. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"No first name then?" asked Draco, glaring at him. Scabior pointed his finger at Draco and poked him in the chest, making him fall back onto his bed.

"_You_ will call me Scabior, beautiful," he said, smirking. "No first names needed."

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, outraged as Scabior leaned over him so that his face was inches from Draco's.

"Kissing you," Scabior whispered, leaning down to shove his tongue into Draco's mouth forcefully. At first, Draco tried to resist, but the pressure of the larger man on top of him stopped him from being able to resist, so he just went along with it.

The kiss was electrifying – much more intense and passionate than Draco would have imagined when they first started kissing, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was enjoying himself.

Nobody had ever made him feel this good, and with the current state of things – Voldemort taking over the wizarding world and frightening everybody – he really needed something like this to take his mind off things.

Scabior pulled back and Draco found himself thirsty for more, so without hesitation, he snaked his arm around the other man's neck and pulled him back down to kiss him again. He felt Scabior smile into the kiss.

_Great_, Draco thought darkly. _I've given the bastard the satisfaction_. But he didn't really care. He was having more fun than he'd had in a long time, and he wasn't going to sacrifice that just to annoy Scabior.

There was a bang from downstairs and footsteps. Immediately, Scabior pulled back and stood up looking alarmed.

"Well," he said quickly. "Lovely meeting you, beautiful. Best be going."

"Wait, where are you going?" Draco questioned, feeling disappointed that it was over so quickly.

"Business to attend to," he said, heading for the door. "Write to me," he winked, backing away. "I'll be quite happy to continue this another day."

"How the hell can I write to you when I don't even have your full name?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes. Scabior smirked.

"Too bad," he whispered slowly. "If you want me, you'll have to come and get me, beautiful."

With that, he walked out of the door at a quick pace, leaving Draco sitting on his bed. Without another thought, Draco stood up and made to follow him.

He was going to find out this bastard's name if it was the last thing he did. That was a promise, _and_, Draco thought, _Malfoys never break promises_.

He smirked to himself and followed the Nameless Beauty out of the door.

**~ THE END ~**


End file.
